The Mad Splatter
On the second day of the competition, a few competitors are caught in a love feud between all of them. In a paintball challenge, one contestant surrenders themselves which causes them their elimination which when eliminated leaves them with a dark secret about his past. Plot ﻿It's the second day of the competition and thinks are already heating up! Kiki developed a crush on Brick the previous day, and tries to get over the fact that Candice likes him too. She tells herself that Brick doesn't like her, so she makes a pact to keep relationships out of the way. Alexis is still guessing that she probably owns everything on the island. Keyshia tries to keep things from getting too awkward in her alliance. Kiki then develops a plan to play hard to get, which turns on Candice's love-meter for Brick even more. The contestants then get a first taste of their ''fine ''dynasty they'll be treated to on the island. Most contestants guess that their breakfast is mystery meat or something with crushed bugs in it. While everyone's eating, Fanny announces the challenge. The challenge is extreme paintball. The goal is to cover your team's deer in paint. Half the team are shooters, and half the team are deer. Fanny gives them time to choose their shooters and deer. Angela and her alliance all take kind to being the shooters and everyone else is left to be deer. Tyker, Kiki, Char, and Webly are get to shoot for their team and everyone else is a deer. When Fanny starts the challenge, everyone runs off except for Ky who puts his hands up and surrenders. Angela easily shoots him down. Flame first shoots Brick when he tries to impress Kiki. Ichiro then shoots Keyshia. Alexis is then shot. Rosalyn pretends to be like Bambi and is shot by Tyker. Jake is then shot by Webly. Everyone notices its down to one deer per time. Angela says she's not going to look and shoots Candice. The Bouncing Bunnies are declared the winners. The Ducks are all conflicting about voting with their team drama that day. Tyker tries to help Webly in voting Brick out, but Webly won't vote out his friend, even if he is crushing on his crush. Keyshia, Brick, and Kiki agree to vote Ky on the other hand. The votes seem pretty split. At the elimination ceremony, the bottom two are Brick and Ky. Brick is given the last marshmallow and Ky is eliminated. Ky then lets out a dark secret about why he's been so quiet during the game. He says it was because he was homeless and had given up hope on life. Ky then leaves the competition, glad to get it off his chest. Cast Trivia Actors *Alexis was played by Weblykinly during the episode, instead of Nduke. *April was played by Weblykinly during the episode, instead of Zoomer72. *Jake was played by Kenzen11 during the episode, instead of Jake R. *Rosalyn was played by Tdi during the episode, instead of Jaxswim. Voting